Rudy
Rudy is an agent under M.A.T.A. Academy. Although he first appears in "MISSION: ACADEMY", his name is revealed in "MISSION: ORIENTATION". He is classified as an INVISO agent. He, Alicia, Khai and Mika are in a team. Pre-Series Life Rudy's backstory is revealed in "MISSION: HOPE". When he was young, he lived in the poor sector of Cyberaya. He is very skillful in pickpocketing food and wallets to survive. He also shared his stolen items with some other poor kids. One day, he caught Djin's attention when he tried to pickpocket him. Djin later saved him from Komeng and his gang. Seeing Rudy has potential, Djin recruits him to M.A.T.A. Academy, saving him from his miserable life. Ever since then, Rudy looks up to Djin very much and sees him as his savior. He admires Djin so much that he even styles his hair to look like his. Appearance TBA Personality Rudy is cold and is not fond of Ali upon hearing about how he had defeated Uno with the I.R.I.S. . Although he is anti-social, Rudy can work with other agents in a team as he helps Alicia, Khai and Mika to complete their mission in the episode "MISSION: ORIENTATION". According to Moon, he idolizes Djin; he corrected Jet, Iman, Ali, Khai and Moon for thinking Djin can turn into smoke and reappear suddenly, which is impossible. He explains that Djin is the fastest agent and the smoke is used to cover up his tracks. He also says that Djin is unbeatable and is not convinced that the I.R.I.S. makes Ali a super agent that can defeat Djin. Rudy and Moon are not fond of each other. Rudy thinks Moon does not know how to cover up her tracks, which is an essential skill that must be mastered by INVISO agents. Weapon *He uses wireless shackles that he attaches to machines or people, allowing him to control them with his sensory gloves. *He can disguise himself as someone else with his hoodie (a cloaking device). Quotes *"Just call me Rudy." Season 2, Episode 2 (MISSION: ORIENTATION) *"If anything wants to blame I.R.I.S., better not to be an agent!" - Season 2, Episode 8 (MISSION: PURPOSE) *"You don't know everything about Djin!" Season 2, Episode 11 (MISSION: HOPE) *"Agent Djin, Do you still remember me? I am Rudy." Season 2, Episode 12 (MISSION: DIEZ) *"Bulat, let's play soccer." Season 2, Episode 13 (MISSION: LEGACY) Trivia *His name "Rudy" could be derived from his rude personality. *Rudy can disguise as someone with his hoodie (which is same as Rizwan, which he can disguise as someone with his suit). *According to the creator of the series, in the earlier concepts of Rudy, he was supposed to control people's movement using invisible threads. However, this tactic is difficult to render in 3D and it is time-consuming in terms of adjusting the threads for every scene. As a result, Rudy is given something more "wireless" as a gadget in the final concept. *Rudy styles his hair the same way young Djin has. *Rudy's birthdate is August 2, it is also revealed that he body height is #142 cm. *Rudy shares similarities with Katsuki Bakugo. **Both are known for their arrogant and cold attitude. **Both were extremely strong and intelligent. **Both have a rivalry towards protagonists, especially bullying them, such as Rudy to Ali while Katsuki to Izuku. **Both were known for their lack of cooperative skills, having improved them throughout the story. **Both have idolizing their favorite ones, such as Rudy to Djin while Bakugo to All Might. **However, while Rudy chose to bully Ali whenever he wanted, Bakugo chose to ignore Izuku. Gallery Navigation ms:Rudy id:Rudy Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MATA Ejens Category:INVISO Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise